


Danger Like Thunderstorms

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Play, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, biting kink, gabriel is not particularly fluffy and nice here, he's an archangel and a pagan god after all, the violence is at the very beginning and is fairly short, weird prose sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archangels are like thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Like Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fiddling with this all afternoon so I gave up and posted it. To be clear: Sam and Gabriel have a pre-established relationship, but Sam's still a little uncertain about the whole thing. That doesn't come through too clearly. *bangs head on wall*

Hands are pressed to his face, strong enough to crack him in two and still have strength to scoop the inside of his mind out and carry it away for a feast of gore and bitter grief. Gabriel’s fingers on his cheekbones dig in hard enough that a drop of blood oozes down and smears against their mouths, metallic in his mouth. He slips down to move closer, to hold on tighter and try to push into the heat of the body against his.  

“This was never supposed to happen,” Gabriel grumbles into his mouth, teeth dragging against his lip. “You are fucking impossible, you know that?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam says, and clearly it isn’t what Gabriel was looking for because they twist and his head knocks against the wall. His shirts fall away under Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel pulls back enough to shove him sideways hard enough that he loses his balance and lands winded, maybe bruised, lying breathless and startled. Gabriel climbs on top of him, heavy like the weight of a mountain and hot against his skin like lightning. The archangels Sam has met all have a feeling of danger like thunderstorms. Sam arches up to meet him, but Gabriel holds him still.

“I don’t think you’ve earned that.”

Sam groans. “Come _on_.” It comes out more petulant than he’d intended, and Gabriel’s eyes flash.

“Keep whining and you won’t get anything at all,” Gabriel threatens. Sam shuts up, but presses upward with his hips again. Gabriel rolls his eyes and presses a hand against his hip and another on his shoulder, effectively pinning him. Sam stills, reluctantly at first, but then relaxing into the pressure.

“Better,” Gabriel says, and leans down to bite bruises all from his jaw to his shoulder. Sam can’t help squirming a little under the sting and heat of it, but Gabriel doesn’t complain. He bites the meat of his shoulder painfully hard enough to leave deep tooth marks. Any deeper and he’d be bleeding again. “Good to know you can manage to stay still long enough to make yourself vulnerable.”

He moves down further to scrape his teeth across Sam’s nipple. He can’t help it; he yelps in surprise.

Gabriel laughs against his chest and moves down again. When Sam figures out what he’s doing, he goes limp against the bed.

“Now you’re getting there,” Gabriel tells his belt.

“You’d better not try biting if you’re going to—”

Gabriel’s gaze darts back up, terrifying and mischievous. “What, you think I’d be _that_ cruel?” Mockery drips from his tongue like flashes of lightning in the dark.

Sam doesn’t answer, letting his head fall back when Gabriel uses his teeth to pull his belt free. “What is it with you and teeth?” he asks, sounding surprisingly steady despite the warm mouth sucking more bruises onto his thigh.

Gabriel’s mouth curls into a smirk. “Just giving you want you want, Sam,” he answers, perfectly sardonically serious. Sam barely has time to process what Gabriel’s implying before his brain is subverted into the sudden wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth against his cock through his underwear. Gabriel, still smirking, scrapes his teeth very carefully along him.

Sam jolts into a half-sitting position. “You complete fucker,” he snarls, trying to ignore how his cock had jumped under Gabriel’s mouth at the first hint of teeth.

Gabriel laughed lowly and sat up, pushing Sam back down and lying on top of him. Sam holds perfectly still, and Gabriel grinds down against him. He kisses Sam again, all harshness and heat, before pulling back to nip at his lip and jaw. “Turn over,” he breathes into Sam’s neck.

Sam hesitates even as Gabriel moves back enough for him to be able to comply. “What are you going to do?” he asks, hoping he’ll actually get a straight answer for once.

Gabriel hums thoughtfully. “Everything,” he decides. “But to start—I want to taste you. I want my tongue to be so far up in you that you’ll still think of me when whoever next has you gets to do this.”

Sam breathes out sharply. He rolls onto his stomach. Gabriel takes a moment to run his fingers over the bite marks on his neck. The sting makes Sam groan gutturally.

“No touching yourself,” Gabriel orders, and with a snap of his fingers Sam’s underwear vanishes.

His fingers press, slippery-wet, against his hole for a moment before he slides one finger in. Sam’s not entirely conscious of the choked noises he’s making. Gabriel drags his teeth along one of his asscheeks as if to make up for the much too slow twisting of his finger.

He draws back after a moment enough to slide his tongue down to circle his hole. “You make such pretty noises,” he says almost incomprehensibly, and Sam becomes aware of the whining coming from his mouth as he tries to press back.

Gabriel firmly holds him still before repositioning to drag his tongue around the edge until Sam’s a shaking mess trying not to shove back against Gabriel’s face. Only then does Gabriel shift to press in a little, moving enough to thrust shallowly into him.

Sam’s so hard by this point that the change is all it takes because he’s suddenly coming into the mattress untouched, trying to muffle himself in the bedspread. Gabriel draws back and bites his tailbone hard enough to make Sam jolt with aftershocks before climbing up to sprawl on top of him, heavy heat still holding him still.

“Time for a break, I think,” Gabriel decides, and rolls them over effortlessly. Sam flops sideways to move off of his suddenly awkward position, lying stunned and almost overwhelmed. His fingers ache from clenching in the sheets to keep from touching himself.

Gabriel runs a hand through his hair and smiles. “How are you doing?” he asks, as seriously as if there hadn’t been any sex a minute previously.

Sam stares at him. “Um, great, clearly.”

Gabriel snorts and snaps up a glass of orange juice complete with an umbrella. “Drink that,” he says in a tone that doesn’t allow any room for argument. Sam hauls himself up far enough to accept it and sip at it cautiously.

“Do you have something against afterglow?”

“No.” Gabriel stretches out shamelessly, and Sam realizes that he’s still hard. “Not when we’ve actually hit the _after_ part of fucking.”

Sam sets the glass down on the bedside table with a clink. “I think I need a moment longer to recover,” he says.

“I figured.” Gabriel eyes the hickeys forming on his shoulder and neck appreciatively while Sam tries and fails not to blush. “I’ve got lots of ideas whenever you’re up to it.”

Sam tries to nod, but Gabriel’s gaze is a little too heavy for him to feel like moving very much.

“Oh, and Sam, there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of in liking things you didn’t expect to,” Gabriel adds abruptly. “Since you were new to the whole biting thing.” He waves an arm and the tension breaks a little bit.

Sam finds his voice. “Do you mind if…” He pauses, feeling bad when he remembers that Gabriel hasn’t had a chance to come.

“Sure,” Gabriel says. “We can take as long of a break as you want.” Evidently Gabriel was tracking his thought process, which leads to how Sam ends up spending an afternoon naked while watching really bad TV with the same archangel he thought earlier might tear him into pieces and laugh when he screamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> While the topic of a safeword didn't come up, assume that they have one they both trust in. If you participate in any kind of sex, particularly of the kinky variety, you should have one. 
> 
> *grumbling noises* This isn't the best thing I've posted but I was sick of writing it.


End file.
